


Twice As Nice

by midorikaze (quailsareneat)



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 Love Ballad | Samurai Love Ballad (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Multi, Otome - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voltage Inc. - All Media Types - Freeform, otome games, voltage inc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailsareneat/pseuds/midorikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in your wildest dreams had you thought something like this might happen when you arrived at Yonezawa, and yet here you are, sandwiched between two of the Lords of the castle, with none other than Date Masamune himself between your thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice As Nice

**Author's Note:**

> h...ahahahha  
> please save me from this hell
> 
> it is a reader-insert fic, but i use the name 'suzume' in lieu of things like (y/n) for fluidity of reading. as always, i hope you enjoy!

As had been happening more frequently lately, you, Lord Kojuro, and Lord Masamune join each other for a drink in Kojuro’s study. The first time you were invited had shocked you; surely, most retainers don’t get such an opportunity? You had been too nervous to do more than sip at a single cup of sake, barely joining in on the conversation.

Now, however, you sit down casually, familiar with the situation, finally able to enjoy the rare position you hold in their esteem.

And both of their hearts, though you’re completely oblivious to it.

Kojuro passes around the cups, then takes to filling them from the flask; you still feel uncomfortable accepting drinks from him rather than serving the two of them, but he had been firm on this. He had practically forced the cup into your hands on those first few nights. Seeing you humbly accept now brings a small smile to his lips.

With the sake poured, the three of you relax, letting the stresses of the day fade for the time being. You rarely see Lord Masamune look so at ease outside of Kojuro’s study. A gentle warmth blooms in your heart when you think about how so few people have been granted access to his true self, and that you’re among them.

The conversation stays light. You watch Kojuro and Masamune banter with a smile, laughing when Masamune tells him to shut up. Kojuro, for his part, closes his mouth, but you can see the corners tug with a hidden grin. Nights like these seem to erase the hardships of war and the stresses of the castle life. Carefree, warm, close. The two of them set your heart at ease, and when you look at them, fondness softens your expression.

Both notice, their gazes lingering on you for longer than usual.

“Hm? What is it?” you ask. Masamune looks away, but Kojuro answers you directly.

“Oh, nothing. You just looked so happy, that is all,” he says quietly. The smile lines around his eyes are pronounced as he watches you, something soft and unguarded in his eyes.

“Of course I am,” you say. “Being here… with the two of you… Of course it makes me happy, Milord.”

At your words, Masamune looks up, his eyes widening slightly. He and Kojuro exchange a glance; they’ve always been able to read each other instantly, and this seems to be no different. Though it takes only a second, it’s as if they’ve reached a decision.

“Thank you, Suzume,” Kojuro says softly.

“...Mmn.” Masamune hums his agreement, looking away again. This time, you catch the slight blush on his cheeks, the reddening of his ears. Though he doesn’t look at you, you can still see the tenderness in his eye.

Feeling suddenly shy, you tip back your cup, emptying the last bit of sake. Kojuro stands and excuses himself; he pulls his kiseru from his sleeve and heads for the porch, waving away your offer of company.

In the silence of the room, you reach for the flask. Masamune does, too, and your fingers meet briefly.

“Ah, forgive me, Milord…” you begin, but before you can pull your hand away, Masamune twines his fingers with yours. Surprised, you let him.

“...We’re happy too,” he says, mumbling his words to the floor. “With you.” He rubs his thumb across yours and squeezes your hand lightly. The sake flask sits forgotten. Finally, he looks up, and your chest tightens at the shy, genuine smile on his face.

“...Lord Masamune…”

You only have time to murmur his name before Kojuro returns. However, Masamune keeps your hand clasped with his, despite you trying to pull away. Kojuro doesn’t seem surprised in the slightest to see it; in fact, a content expression settles on his face. _Ah_ , you think to yourself. _So.. that’s how it is…_

Kojuro picks up your empty cup, but instead of refilling it, he puts it away.

“It has gotten quite late already, Suzume. Please, allow me to see you safely back to your room.”

You nod, knowing that you can’t refuse what is not actually a question, but an order. Masamune’s fingers slip hesitantly from yours. He trails them across your palm as he draws back, watching you stand and follow Kojuro from the room. You bow at the door while Kojuro assures Masamune he’ll be right back.

Through the silent halls the two of you walk, your footsteps echoing slightly. It really must be later than you had thought; all of the retainers are asleep, the quiet of the night having snuck in over the drinks you shared. Tonight, Kojuro doesn’t bother making conversation. He merely matches your pace, glancing at you every so often to check that you’re alright, then looks away when he’s satisfied that you are. The silence makes you nervous. You can’t help but feel that what happened just a few minutes ago with Lord Masamune has affected how Lord Kojuro is treating you, though you can’t sense any real difference in his disposition.

Your trepidation follows you to your door. Bidding Kojuro goodnight, you reach to open it when his hand catches your wrist, his slender, elegant fingers circling it, holding you there with no force but your own surprise. The touch makes you aware of the beating of your heart, which he must be able to feel pulsing through his fingertips.

“Lord Kojuro…?” you question him. Inside your mind your thoughts are racing -- what is going on with the two of them tonight? Did they drink too much? -- but you manage to keep your face as impassive as possible, trying not to betray the strength of your confusion.

However, he doesn’t answer you. Kojuro slides his hand down from his wrist to grab your hand, the same one Lord Masamune had just been holding, and tilts your chin slightly with the other. Leaning close, he presses a chaste kiss to your lips. You don’t even have time to close your eyes; at this distance, you can see his eyelashes fanning on his cheeks, a wisp of soft, brown hair falling on his forehead. He pulls away, slightly, but he’s still close enough that you have to blink to get him into focus. When he leans in again, you’re prepared -- though still shocked -- and close your eyes, feeling his touch on your lips, one of his fingers tracing your jaw until it reaches the hair at the back of your neck, where he tangles his hand.

Opening his mouth just the slightest bit, Kojuro licks your lips with the very tip of his tongue. You breathe in, sharply, expecting it to go further; but instead, he leans back, further than before, putting distance between the two of you.

“Goodnight,” he says, pressing his thumb to the corner of your mouth for a second before walking away.

You stand in the hallway outside your room for a long time, left only with the ghost of his touch and the lingering scent of smoke he left on your kimono, as if moving and disturbing the air around you will blow it all away into nothingness.

**********

You’re forced to shove your confusion over the night’s events to the back of your mind the next day, so as to not let them get in the way of your duties. But during mundane, routine tasks, you can’t help but to wonder, your thoughts swirling with your emotions.

Kojuro had definitely seen Masamune holding your hand. So why would he kiss you? As the one closest to, most loyal to Masamune, shouldn’t he have left you alone?

But, while you think to yourself, you also remember how it felt to be kissed by him, and held by his capable hands. His touch was feather-light; you’ve seen those hands cut through enemies as if they were nothing more than illusions, and yet… and yet…

Masamune’s hand was so steady as it held yours, wrapping you in his protection. He’s always hesitated around you, uncertainty and unfamiliarity with women making him desperate not to make any wrong moves, that sweetness infusing everything. The sincerity in his voice when he had said how happy you make him and Kojuro had pulled on your heart.

Amidst the storm of your thoughts, one keeps surfacing. You feel guilty for it; it’s selfish, you know that, and impossible as well.

But you can’t keep yourself from wishing you could have them both.

A bite of pain snaps you out of your distraction, and you look down at your hand to find you’ve cut yourself with the knife while preparing vegetables for the day’s lunch. It’s small, but deep, thanks to how well-kept the kitchen knives are. A ruby-red droplet slowly grows out of the cut. Setting your knife down, you hurriedly tell Umeko that you’re going to wrap it and rush out of the kitchen. Before you can clear the doorway, however, you run into someone.

His scent, the one to which you’ve grown so accustomed, so familiar, tells you who it is before you look.

“Lord Masamune,” you say, stepping back quickly. It occurs to you that, lately, you seem capable of only saying his name; it’s all you can say when he surprises you like this.

“Suzume?” Masamune says, putting his hands on your shoulders to steady you as you stumble back. He glances down to your hands, where you’re cupping your injured finger to catch any blood. “...You’re hurt…”

Gingerly, he grabs your hand and raises it to examine the wound. You know he’s seen much worse on the battlefield, has had much worse happen to himself, but he somehow seems to feel this small cut more deeply than the fatal wounds he’s watched bring down his own soldiers. It barely registers that the maids in the kitchen have gone silent watching the two of you.

Masamune lifts your finger to his lips and kisses it, so gently that you don’t even feel the contact, before he pokes his tongue out and licks away the blood. Startled, you jerk your arm back, but he holds on firmly. Giving you a look that plainly tells you to stand still, he goes back to your injury. Masamune sucks softly on your finger; a shiver goes down your spine when you feel him run his tongue over the cut again. After placing another soft kiss on top, he pulls back.

“You should bandage this,” he says. “Come with me.”

His voice makes it impossible to resist. Leading you out of the room by the hand, you glance apologetically at Umeko; unexpectedly, however, she shakes her head and smiles, a knowing look in her eye. As you leave the kitchen, chatter breaks out among the maids -- and you’re fairly sure you know what they’re talking about.

Masamune takes you to his room and points at a cushion. You sit, watching as he gathers a small bowl of water, a washcloth, and a length of bandage. When he takes your hand again, you don’t pull back.

Still, you know that the cut isn’t worth all this fuss. It’s almost embarrassing how seriously he’s taking care of you.

“I appreciate your concern, Milord, but it really isn’t so bad,” you say. “I can take care of bandaging it myself.”

But Masamune shakes his head slightly and focuses on wetting the washcloth. He wipes at the cut, his hands moving efficiently. Compared to how shyly he held your hand last night, now he’s commanding, firm, each movement measured. When he’s satisfied that it’s clean, he bends his head, kissing your dripping finger. He does the same after drying your hand, and yet again after wrapping the bandage securely. By the time he’s done, your face is burning.

“T-thank you…” you stutter, unable to look him in the eye. You know it’s just your imagination, but it feels like his kisses took the pain away, moreso than the bandaging.

“...It’s nothing,” Masamune replies. Now finished, he, too, doesn’t look at you. He still holds your injured finger in between his thumb and index.

The longer you sit there, the more fidgety you feel. Shouldn’t you be returning to the kitchen? You’ve left the lunch preparation entirely up to the others now, with your own work half done. It was your own carelessness that caused this issue in the first place; it doesn’t feel right to be allowed to slack off, especially after that. Right before you speak, however, the door to Masamune’s room opens.

“Lord Masamune, I -- ah, Suzume,” a familiar voice says. It carries the smile you know so well, and you look over at Lord Kojuro, once again finding you holding hands with Lord Masamune. But, remembering last night’s kiss, it’s difficult to make eye contact with him. On the contrary, Kojuro seems completely unaffected; he settles himself down beside you and addresses Masamune once more. “I’ve received a reply from the Takeda clan, Milord.”

“We can discuss that later,” Masamune replies casually.

Seeing them talking like that, guilt threatens to overwhelm you. Masamune, holding your hand. Kojuro, kissing you in secret. Is it something he would keep from Masamune? Is it something you should keep from Lord Masamune? Your mind grinds back into overdrive, as it had been when you had slipped and cut yourself earlier. Though none of this is your fault, you feel as if the responsibility rests on your shoulders, the heaviness of both of their hearts in your hands.

Some of your inner turmoil must show on your face, because Kojuro swiftly asks, “Is something the matter, Suzume?” He rests his hand, so large and comforting, on your cheek as he asks. The gesture is enough to drive the words you’ve been holding back out of your mouth.

“I’m sorry, Milords, but -- I can’t choose between you. I can’t.”

They seem to hang in the air. You’re linked to both of them still, Kojuro at your cheek, Masamune at your hand. The seconds drag out, and, not being able to look at either of the men in front of you, you stare at the floor, tears threatening at the corners of your eyes.

Finally, Kojuro breaks the silence.

“We never asked you to, as far as I am aware.”

There’s a hint of mischief in his voice, completely at odds with the situation from your perspective. He trails a finger down your cheek. Your eyes snap up to look at him.

“But then, why did you --” you want to weigh your words carefully, but there’s no other way to ask. “Why did you kiss me?” As you whisper, you dart a glance at Lord Masamune, unsure if that news will hurt him or not. But he doesn’t look surprised in the slightest to hear it.

“Why indeed,” Kojuro says, leaning in again. Before he can reach you, however, you put a hand up to his lips.

“Wait. Wait,” you say. Your breath is coming quickly, and you can feel the panic rising in your chest. “What on earth is going on?”

This time, Masamune speaks up.

“We decided that if.. you wanted us both.. then..” his voices fades away, but you can hear his honesty, behind his embarrassment. “Then… isn’t it okay..?” He grabs your hand again, the warmth of his palm working its way through the bandages as he laces his fingers with yours.

Looking up, they’re both watching you, awaiting your reaction. On each face is a genuine smile; while Masamune’s is boyish and shy, Kojuro is grinning, as if he knows you won’t refuse. Though it takes a while for everything to sink in, when it does, you flush from your head to your toes, wanting to be anywhere but here. Still, though, you hesitantly squeeze Masamune’s hand, nod to Kojuro.

“I-it’s… okay…” Your voice is hardly more than a whisper on a breeze. A shaky sigh escapes from your lips, taking the rush of your thoughts with you. The one thing you had wanted… and they managed to give it to you. When you look up this time, a bashful smile plays on your own lips, and though you feel tears in your eyes again, they are tears of relief, and happiness.

**********

Over the next few weeks, you find yourself moving as though in a daydream, the days drifting into each other, the nights blurring together. When you pass Lord Masamune in the halls, he brushes his hand against yours; once, he gripped your fingers and gave a quick squeeze. Lord Kojuro often gives you small, secret smiles, a sultry look in his eyes. A few days ago, in a daring move, he had called you from the kitchen claiming to need you for something, only to push you up against the wall of a deserted hallway and kiss you passionately, running his hands through your hair. When you returned to the kitchen to finish making dinner, you tried desperately to force the blush from your face.

The nights spent drinking in Kojuro’s study have taken on a different atmosphere as well.

Most nights, it’s the same as usual -- or almost. The three of you sit and pour sake for each other, talking about anything that comes to mind. The only thing that’s changed, on those nights, is that you touch each other casually now; you’ll straighten Lord Masamune’s eyepatch for him, or Lord Kojuro will tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear.

But on some nights…

“L-Lord Kojuro…” you gasp, breathing heavily. Kojuro slips a hand around your waist and continues pressing kisses against your neck, sometimes sucking heavily to leave a mark. You lean back into Masamune’s chest. He tilts your head up with one elegant hand under your chin, bending down to take your lips with his, more experienced with these things now than before.

Trying to focus on both of them makes your mind spin. Masamune’s tongue teases at your lips, while you can feel Kojuro’s hand moving sneakily under your robe. Opening your mouth for Masamune and paying attention to the kiss means that Kojuro will be free to do whatever he wants to your body; breaking the kiss to go to Kojuro gives Masamune the opportunity to use his hands while you’re preoccupied.

A small nip on your bottom lip brings you back to the moment, and when you try to teasingly tell off Masamune, he slides his tongue into your mouth, effectively cutting you off. You can feel him smiling against you. Relenting, you close your eyes. Your tongues move together, slowly, tasting each other. It’s still so new, the taste of both of them. Kojuro often has a lingering bitterness from the kiseru, while Masamune’s mouth is sweet, like the desserts you make for him, though they both sometimes taste of sake. It makes you wonder what they take from you; are you as intoxicating to them as they are to you?

Kojuro slides his hand down further, caressing your waist beneath your clothes, ghosting across your skin with nimble fingers. When he moves up to cup one of your breasts, you moan slightly in Masamune’s mouth; he deepens the kiss, and you feel, more than hear, a groan rising in his throat.

He breaks the kiss to catch his breath. You’re only allowed to take a few short breaths yourself, however, before Kojuro’s lips are replacing Masamune’s. He moves more hungrily, wasting no time in slipping his tongue into your mouth. Inhaling heavily, his scent fills your lungs, heady and dizzying in its intensity, lack of oxygen causing all of your sensations to rise. Suddenly, right as you’re on the edge of blacking out, Kojuro is shoved from you.

“Let her breathe,” Masamune says curtly. He draws you into his arms, murmuring into your ear while you gasp. The sight of Kojuro pouting almost imperceptibly makes a laugh stutter out of you. You kiss your palm, then place it on the spot where Masamune had shoved him off of you. You’re grateful that Masamune is there with you; Kojuro is more forceful, and though you would happily let him devour you, the gentleness that Masamune brings balances him out.

“If I cannot kiss her there, Milord, where do you suggest I do?” Kojuro asks, a devilish look in his eye. Reddening, Masamune turns his head. More experience has not made him fully comfortable with such things, it seems. “If you do not tell me, I shall have to improvise.”

“Shut up,” Masamune retorts, still refusing to look at Kojuro. “Don’t ask questions you already have an answer for.”

As if that was the answer Kojuro wanted, he grins, moving back to your neck. But he doesn’t stay there for long. Pushing your kimono fabric out of the way, he kisses over your collarbone, down onto your breast, leaving tiny nips along the way. Kojuro unties your kimono at the waist and lovingly exposes your body. He runs his tongue over your stomach, pausing to bite at one of your hip bones. You arch off of Masamune’s chest at that.

“Nn…” A small noise slips out of you. Kojuro looks up from under his lashes, and you can just see the smile still on his lips. Then, his gaze travels over your shoulder, and you know he must be looking at Masamune. Kojuro’s chest shakes against your thigh as he holds in his laughter.

Looking back yourself, you see that Masamune’s face is beet red, and he doesn’t seem to know where to look, glancing between your face, your body, the floor, and the rest of the room. His reaction is such a stark contrast to Kojuro’s -- who practically dove in without even blinking -- that you can’t help but laugh out loud. At your laughter, Masamune looks embarrassed and slightly upset. Ah, you think, realising you must have hurt his pride.

With a gentle hand, you pull his face to look at you. He finally meets your eyes, the vulnerability in them making you regret laughing. You press a soft, apologetic kiss to his lips, taking his hand with one of yours, guiding it slowly over your body. His fingers tremble slightly against your skin. Smiling gently, you ask him, “Is this okay?” and rest his hand on top of your breast.

Masamune nods, now unable to look anywhere but at your face. Falteringly, he moves his hand on his own, taking in your body at his own pace. He caresses your chest, rubbing a thumb across your nipple; Kojuro had done that earlier, too. You move into his hand. Though he fumbles, his hands clumsy and unsure, you can feel the reverence of his touch and know that he’s doing this with the utmost respect in his intentions. He pulls you back against his chest, placing his hands on your hips and resting his chin on your shoulder. His fingers draw tiny circles against your skin.

From his place at your thigh, Kojuro has been watching all of this patiently. Now, however, his self-control is almost at his limit. Wanting you to look at him, he slides his hand painfully slowly up your leg, stopping right at the top of your thigh; he drums his fingers lightly on your skin, as if to punctuate that his patience is running thin. As soon as you look at him, he moves his hand over and strokes you.

“Ahh…” you gasp, watching one of his slender fingers take its time running up and down your labia. Soon, he has you pushing against his hand, begging with your body for more, but he holds back. Though he wants nothing more than to take you right now -- hating himself for putting it off, actually -- he loves hearing you tell him that you want him, too.

“Where are your manners, Suzume?” Kojuro says, clicking his tongue in mock disappointment. He emphasizes each word with a stroke across your clit.

“P-please... ah…” you whisper. Masamune’s fingers dig into your sides slightly at hearing the need in your voice.

“Good girl,” Kojuro murmurs, and immediately slides two of his fingers inside you. He scrapes them along your inner wall, curling them against you. When he takes them out, you almost whine, but stop when you see him offering them to Masamune. Masamune looks as confused as you, looking at Kojuro for direction. “Taste her,” Kojuro says.

You blush furiously, but watch as Masamune does as Kojuro says, pausing only for a second before taking Kojuro’s fingers inside his mouth and licking them clean, closing his eye as he does. You desperately want to look away, but sit, transfixed, by the look on his face, his throat moving as he finally swallows, and how he licks his lips after Kojuro pulls his fingers out.

“Do you want more?” Kojuro asks, his voice dropping.

Masamune brings his hand up to cover the bottom of his face, muffling his next word. Since you’re still pressed right up against him, however, you can hear him clearly as he hesitantly says ‘yes’. Kojuro, too, listens, then stands with a grin.

“Over there, then,” he says, swatting Masamune away and taking his place behind you. He wraps his strong arms around your middle and nibbles on your ear. “Precious girl…” he murmurs, and your heart throbs.

Then you notice Masamune awkwardly lowering himself in front of your legs. The urge to hide yourself returns, but when you try closing your legs, a hand on your knee stops you. Thinking it must be Kojuro, it shocks you more than usual to see that it’s actually Masamune. He isn’t normally so bold, you think to yourself; it makes your heart pound. Slowly, you open your legs again.

Masamune takes his time looking, obviously fighting his desire to look away like usual. You start to wonder if maybe you should take the lead again and show him how to touch you, but eventually he moves in, tentatively pressing a kiss to your thigh.

It’s the first time either of you have done this, and it’s only your trust for the both of them that keeps you from panicking.

Right before Masamune moves in closer, something occurs to you. Reaching your hand around to the back of his head, you finger the leather strap of his eyepatch.

“Can I… take this off, Milord..?” you ask him quietly. Masamune stiffens, and you can tell that behind you, Kojuro is also slightly concerned. But then, after thinking about it, Masamune nods. Carefully, you untie the strap, revealing Masamune’s other eye: even though you know it’s mostly blind, you still want him to look at you with both eyes. Both are the ones you love.

You share a long gaze with him, communicating silently. His trust in you fills your heart with so much love. Tracing his jaw with your finger, you pull him up for one more kiss before he repositions himself in front of your open legs.

The first lick is tentative, almost questioning; you actually open your mouth to tell him that he doesn’t have to do this if he doesn’t want to, but then he flattens his tongue and laps all the way up, and the words die in your throat. All you can do is stare at him as he glances up at you with his mismatched eyes.

Never in your wildest dreams had you thought something like this might happen when you arrived at Yonezawa, and yet here you are, sandwiched between two of the Lords of the castle, with none other than Date Masamune himself between your thighs.

It’s enough to make you dizzy.

Masamune’s hands snake underneath your legs and grip tightly, positioning himself so that your thighs rest on his shoulders. His nose is resting in your soft, downy pubic hair. Out of everything that’s happened so far, that’s the only part that’s made you uncomfortably self-conscious. You want to apologise, since you’re sure it can’t be comfortable, but he doesn’t even seem to notice as he continues to kiss and lick you, tonguing your clit every now and then. Clumsy as he is with his mouth, it feels so good -- so impossibly good -- that you forget about your worries, deciding not to let it bother you and instead lose yourself in the sensation. Reaching down, you tangle your hands in his hair. His head bobs slightly under your fingers and you press, gently, holding him closer to you. A moan escapes him and hums through your body. Masamune looks up at you again at the pressure; his eyes are slightly hazy above his blushing cheeks, and you’ve never seen him look more beautiful.

Kojuro takes that moment to remind you he exists by pushing his fingers into your slightly open mouth and commanding, in a low murmur, “Suck.” Startled, you jump. The movement dislodges Masamune from between your thighs and forces Kojuro’s fingers further into your mouth. You choke a little, pulling your head back to get comfortable, but find that Kojuro has wrapped his other hand lightly around your neck, keeping you in place.

“What a lovely sound that was,” he breathes, and puts more pressure on your neck. You try to exhale, but it comes out more like a wheeze. Masamune’s head snaps up. He looks ready to shove Kojuro off of you again when he sees the expression you’re making. “Oh? Do you like this? And here I was trying to punish you for not following orders,” Kojuro chides.

“...Mmn…” The only sound you can make is a small squeak, but the pleasure is clearly evident even in that. You’re not entirely sure what it is that makes it so appealing; perhaps it’s knowing that, if Kojuro so chooses, he could render you unconscious just by pushing his large, strong hand a little harder against your windpipe. It could be something else, too. But you’re not exactly in the mindframe to sit and figure it out. Either way, you don’t struggle against him, instead biting your lip and taking in a few shallow breaths.

Kojuro runs a hand down your torso. He feels the wetness in between your legs, a combination of Masamune’s spit and your own natural lubricant. He teases you for a moment, rolling your clit in his fingers, achingly, and your legs shudder, desperate for more.

“How much longer were you planning on keeping her to yourself, Milord?” Kojuro asks of Masamune. There’s a hint of possessiveness in his usually-calm voice that neither of you miss. “I believe it is more than fair that I get a turn now, no?”

And just like that, you find yourself caught up in Kojuro’s whims again, like a raging fire about to burn you down, so different from the gentle, steady heat of Lord Masamune.

Picking you up effortlessly, Kojuro places you directly onto his lap, your bare chest pressed into his fully-clothed one. His lips are immediately on yours; there’s a need there more urgent than you’ve ever seen him display before. He crushes you to him so that you can feel all of him, and he all of you.

And from your position on his lap, you can also feel the hardness of his cock through his kimono.

Up to this point, you had been pulled back and forth between the two of them, subject to their desires. While you don’t object -- who could? you think, dizzily -- you feel that, no matter what Kojuro says, it’s really _your_ turn to have some fun.

Keeping your mouth occupied with his, you move one of your hands down into his lap, pushing aside his kimono fabric without a second thought and plunging your hand in. When you wrap around his length, he groans audibly. Immediately, he puts one of his hands on top of yours, guiding you and keeping you there at the same time. He’s already slick with precum, and the heat generated by both of your hands makes it easy to pump him.

Bare arms embrace you from behind, as Masamune enfolds you in his warmth, having removed his robes in the meantime. He moves against you, his solid chest like a shield against your back. When he leans in to nip your ear, his hair tickles your cheek, but with your hands busy there’s nothing you can do about it. Masamune kisses all down the side of your neck, then stops to nibble at the juncture between your neck and collarbone.

Both of his hands come up to feel your chest. So much less timid than earlier, you notice through the haze in your mind. He grabs you, trying to pull you back against him, but Kojuro tightens his grasp and moves your hand faster.

It’s too much for you to focus on at once: Kojuro’s length in your hand and tongue in your mouth, while Masamune leaves marks all over your neck and shoulder, his own arousal caught in between your back and his stomach. You almost want to sob at how overwhelmingly good it feels to be touched like this by the two of them, the men you love most.

When you feel Kojuro remove his hand and lift you one-handedly under your bottom to position you over his cock, you let out a noise of surprise. He’s thick and impossibly large; from the stormy look in his eyes, you guess that he must have reached his limit.

Masamune parts from your neck and shifts his gaze to Kojuro. Though he says nothing, Kojuro seems to understand. The tiniest of smiles graces his lips.

“Forgive me, Milord. You may have her next time.”

And with that, he slides inside of you, his entire length at once disappearing into your vagina in one fluid motion. You let out a stuttering moan, breathy and wanting. Fingers clutching Kojuro’s shoulders for support, you feel him lift you up and move you down again, and with each thrust you make tiny, helpless noises as he fills you. He grinds into you, harder. It’s then that you realise how much control he’s exerting over himself to not just push you down and ravage you.

Thin fingers slide around your neck once more, pressing gently on either side of your windpipe. Since you know where both of Kojuro’s hands are at the moment, it can only be Masamune, still holding you from behind.

“Will you make those noises for me, too…?” Masamune breathes in your ear. The sudden squeeze of his hand forces a gasp out of you. He loosens his hold for a second to allow you to breathe, then tightens again, trying to match the pace of Kojuro’s thrusts.

“M-Ma--sa--” You try to call his name, but all that comes out are sounds cut short in between small wheezes.

At that, he takes his hand away completely, the only touch remaining that of his fingers soothingly rubbing your throat, in a wordless apology. Vivid red marks are already blooming on the spots where he pressed the hardest; he’s sure that, in a few days, you’ll be bruising brilliantly, a sight that will be both upsetting and stimulating. He fingers them lightly. To him, it looks like a secret necklace, a mark to show that he had you and you had him. Will he even be able to meet your eyes after..?

As if to counter Masamune’s ghost of a touch, Kojuro is getting rougher. He rocks you against him slightly out of rhythm, long since having abandoned your lips in order to focus solely on moving in you. His hair is disheveled and falls on your forehead where he’s resting his own. From both men all you can hear is your name; you, as well, seem to have lost the use of language, boiling down to only two words: ‘Kojuro’ and ‘Masamune’.

Your voice has steadily been growing louder; without the force of a hand on your neck, you gasp and moan at every touch, having been pushed to the edge and back. To stifle yourself, you bite into Kojuro’s shoulder. Masamune seems to have removed himself slightly, since you can’t feel him at your back anymore; in any case, Kojuro is now bouncing you so quickly that being near you is probably dangerous -- the ridiculous image of your shoulder banging into Masamune’s nose and breaking it is almost enough to make you laugh, even in the situation you’re in.

Though you don’t laugh out loud, you still tense yourself to hold it in, and that’s the final thing that makes Kojuro come undone. As you clench around him, he pulls you against him closer than ever, once, twice, three times, coming inside of you with a stuttering whisper of your name. He rests his head on your shoulder and takes deep, shuddering breaths. You can feel him shaking around you with the effort it took both to control himself and to let go. His chest heaves, and you run your hands up and down his back, kissing the mark on his shoulder where you bit down.

Having gotten his breath back, Kojuro pulls you into a languid, heavy kiss, that tastes of sweat, and sleepiness, and hot summer days. He stays inside you for a bit longer before laying you down gently on your back and pulling out. Your own breath is rasping inside of your chest, and you try to ignore the throbbing you feel that tells you you weren’t finished yet.

But then it turns out that you really aren’t finished yet.

Masamune reappears, brushing your hair off of your forehead, damp with sweat. He’s saying something, but you’re not entirely sure what; it takes too much energy to listen properly, so instead, you just put a heavy arm around his neck, drawing him down.

He meets your kisses tenderly, setting a gentle pace. Gradually, your breathing returns to normal, and you feel capable of working your limbs again. Sensing that you’ve returned to yourself a little, Masamune repeats what he said earlier.

“Are you alright?” he says quietly. His eyes search your face.

“Mmn,” you hum. When he continues to just look at you, you realise he wants a better answer. Something clearer. “I’m alright. It’ll -- this’ll be okay. But…”

You trail off. Laying down beside you, Masamune plays with your fingers.

“..But..?” he prompts you.

“I just.. I thought it was going to be next time,” you say, recalling what Kojuro had said before taking you. It’s not that you’re opposed, exactly; in fact, there’s a part of you that very much wants to continue what’s been started. It’s moreso just that, well, this doesn’t tally with what he said.

“Technically, this could count as ‘next time’ for you,” comes Kojuro’s wry voice from the doorway to the porch. Without even seeing him, you know that one side of his mouth is curling up in a poorly-hidden smirk. “Since I am apparently not enough in bed.”

Oh. He noticed, then.

You consider apologising, but he doesn’t sound hurt, only a little exasperated. Perhaps he thought you’d be easy to appease; even you’re surprised slightly by how long you can go.

“...I suppose that’s true,” you say. Masamune’s shy smile lights his face again.

Placing a soft kiss on your cheek, he embraces you. Your bodies fit together in one unbroken line, the whole of his meeting the whole of yours. His heartbeat flutters nervously in his chest; it reminds you that this is his first time, and no matter what, you don't want him to regret it.

“Look at me,” you whisper. His eyes meet yours, the eyes that you fell in love with when you first saw them, entranced by the strange, beautiful blue, contrasting with the green of his other eye. You try to put all of your feelings into that look, reassuring him that it will be okay.

Something behind his eyes seems to fade, softening his gaze and leaving a pure, loving expression behind. He nods, almost imperceptibly.

When your lips meet this time, he holds nothing back, letting you feel how much he wants you, has wanted you all along. Though he keeps the slow pace he established before, there's a warmth growing in him. Masamune rolls over so you're underneath him and braces himself on his elbows. The weight of his body holds you in place as he kisses you deeper, touching your tongues together, the hesitancy melting away as you respond enthusiastically. His hand begins to roam, touching lightly on your cheek, your hair, anywhere he can reach; he's exceedingly gentle when he nears your neck, as if trying to take back his aggressiveness from earlier.

Before long you feel him grow hard again, his length digging into your thigh.

“Mmn,” you sigh sweetly as his strong, comforting arms circle around you as if to shield you from the world. Your own hands find their home in his hair. It's much softer than it looks, and you can't stop combing your fingers through it. “Masamune…”

He ruts against you when you breathlessly whisper his name. Freeing one of your hands, you move it between you to where his cock is trapped, helping him guide it to your entrance. His eyes widen slightly when he presses into you the tiniest bit.

“Ahn…” Masamune groans. He drops his head, so that all you can see is the top of his hair, the tips hanging down and brushing against your skin.

“Masamune..?” you call for him, questioningly, wondering if he's alright. He trembles under your hands. However, when you place a soothing hand on his cheek, he lifts his head, and you see the unmistakable lust in his eyes.

“Suzume,” he says. His lips are so close that they brush against yours with every syllable.

Very slowly, he pushes into you. The roughness of your time with Kojuro left you more than a little sore, so the gentleness with which Masamune moves fills you with appreciation for his kind heart; though others might not see it, you always have. He pulls out just as slowly as he went in, as if he's getting a feel for the movement. Trying not to break his concentration, you kiss him with tiny, quick pecks, showing him that you're okay through the playfulness of your touch, letting him know that he can set the pace however he feels comfortable.

After a few minutes of thrusting gently, Masamune seems to have gotten the hang of it. He speeds up a little, though still nothing like Kojuro, and pays more attention to you again. Being on top of you means that he really only has access to your face, so he peppers you with kisses; they land on your eyelids, the tip of your nose, the corner of your mouth; he kisses a line across your face from one ear to the other. You keep trying to catch him on the lips, but he turns his head each time. It's when you catch him grinning faintly that you realise he's playing with you.

It makes you giggle to see him so carefree, and his eyes sparkle at your laughter. Burying his face in your shoulder, the smile grows wider on his face; you can feel a rumble of laughter in his chest, even as he continues moving his hips. He shifts his head to face you again. The shy, vulnerable expression you see, paired with that smile of his, peeking over your collarbone, makes your heart stop for a moment.

You bring your lips to his for a long, sweet kiss. Neither of you try to deepen it; you each take only what the other gives. Then, his hips stutter slightly, and a shaky moan slips out from his mouth.

Wrapping your legs around his waist changes the angle slightly, and you realise how much deeper he can thrust like this. Masamune shifts his weight to his shins, lifting himself off of your upper body. His head moves to your chest now that he can get at it. He traces the tip of his tongue, so clever when discussing strategy and alliances, so clever now, along one of your breasts, moving over your skin in such a way that goosebumps raise all over you. With the hand not supporting his weight, he cups the other. You arch into his mouth and he grazes you lightly with his teeth.

“Masa..mu.. nn..”

His name, hissed out from behind your teeth, causes him to push harder than he had before. You cry out at the sudden feeling of intensity in his movements.

“Tell… me…” he murmurs, moving so his ear is near your mouth.

“M-more,” you say.

“Like this?”

Masamune drags his hand down your body with a light scrape off his fingernails until he reaches where the two of you are joined. He slows his thrusting slightly in order to focus more on what he's doing. Deftly, he rubs your clit; though he moves a little awkwardly while trying to do two things at once, you barely notice, only becoming aware of a heat growing low in your abdomen.

“Ahn!” you cry out again. Your legs start shaking, jittering, and you feel almost like pushing him off of you, the overwhelming sensation of what he's doing coming with a hint of pain.

But you keep yourself wrapped around him, bucking now into his thrusts, which, while still as gentle as before, have started becoming more haphazard.

It happens suddenly: at once, the feeling in your abdomen overruns and spreads outward throughout your body. It's like a shock -- not-unpleasant tingles run down your legs and arms, leaving a cool prickling behind. Your vision blurs at the edges. Squeezing your eyes shut tight, your mouth drops open as you gasp, desperately, though your chest feels like it will burst if you dare try bringing in more air. As you start coming down, Masamune, too, orgasms.

His expression is that of desperate relief. As he releases inside of you, his muscles tense, and his fingers dig into your skin. The air in his lungs comes out in many long, shaky exhales. He drops his head onto the floor beside yours. His chest, now pressed flush against yours again, rises and falls rapidly with his panting.

The two of you lay there holding onto each other for what feels like an eternity. Just as exhaustion is beginning to take over, you hear clapping.

“So, that is your style, Milord.”

You both freeze, having completely forgotten about Kojuro. The last you remember, he had gone out for a smoke; the acrid bitterness in the air confirms that. But, you realise, there's no way he would've been smoking for that long…

“I should have expected you to be the sentimental type, Lord Masamune. Though -- and pardon me if this is insolent -- I do hope you still picked up something from watching me,” Kojuro continues breezily. He leans in the doorway, smiling at you both.

A smile, however, is not on Masamune’s face. Rolling off of you, he presses both of his hands over his eyes as if in great anguish. You have absolutely no idea what to do.

“How much you've grown, Lord Masamune.. Just think how proud Shigez--”

“Don't you dare.” Masamune's voice is venomous as he speaks to Kojuro, already tying his eyepatch back on. He levels a glare at his main retainer.

Kojuro’s shoulders shake with the effort of holding back his laughter. Though you feel that now is definitely not the time to be teasing Masamune, you don't think it's your place to say anything.

Masamune grabs his kimono off the floor, then gently wraps his overcoat around your shoulders. He doesn't take his hands off you.

There's a mischievous glint in his eye that, to you, looks like trouble.

“At least I managed to bed her properly,” Masamune says, a hint of pride in his voice.

Instant effect: the laughter disappears from Kojuro's face to be replaced by -- a rarity -- stunned speechlessness.

Masamune's implication brings a fierce blush to your face again, but the exchange is so funny, so like them, that you can't stop the laughter that bubbles out of you.

They both turn to look at you as you laugh, and then join in. Kojuro shakes his head as he chuckles; you sense that he really is disappointed. Walking over to him on unsteady legs, you open your arms and hug him, pressing your still-naked body against him.

“You can try again next time,” you murmur in his ear, and watch as it's his turn, now, to blush deeply.


End file.
